Cybertronians and Vampires
by LunarLacrimosa
Summary: Mikaela is the newest slayer. Miles is her watcher. They've been working together for years, but it's becoming harder to hide her secret from Sam. Bumblebee and Sam fear the worst when Mikaela keeps disappearing, wondering if she's cheating or involved with drugs, but what they find out surprises both of them.


**AN: **The only reason this isn't going into _Drabbles_ is because it's a cross over. No rights claimed to either, blah blah blah, no idea if it'll be continued. Obviously some leeway taken to mesh the two together.

* * *

><p>Mikaela hummed to herself, her purse swinging in her hand as she walked down the sidewalk past the ice cream shop. Sam was supposed to meet her at the only nice Italian restaurant in town, and she had reminded him to dress accordingly for it and not bother to bring his car. As nice as it was to have Bumblebee around, it didn't do well for a dating environment because they always felt bad for leaving the Scout out.<p>

To their surprise, two weeks after things had settled down and they had returned home, Bumblebee had revealed his third form to them. This one was looked exactly like a human, and despite Mikaela watching him shift into it many times now she still couldn't understand where all of the robot went when he paraded around in his human form. It didn't help that she could barely understand it when he went from bipedal to alt mode.

As nice as it was to be able to get closer to Bumblebee that way, spend time with him and have him go around with them in a whole new way, it was still annoying. She was dating Sam for a reason, and sometimes she just wanted some alone time with him. Wanting to go on a date and then seeing Sam walk in with a tall blonde with deep blue eyes and sun-kissed skin usually ruined part of her night.

Mikaela paused to peer in a store window, happy that she'd texted both Sam and Bumblebee to remind them that it was date night and no Autobots invited. It might have been slightly rude, but Bumblebee would get the message and let Sam walk to meet her.

But all thoughts of a nice dinner date with Sam evaporated from the back of her mind when the hair on the back of her neck prickled. She got her cellphone out and fired off a quick text to Sam to cancel on him, eyes roaming the street before finding a dark alley and moving towards it. Where Sam was beautifully oblivious, Bumblebee was much too observant, and it made this part of her life hard on her. How did she explain killing vampires to either of them? Let alone all the other things she'd had to deal with over her years...

Mikaela frowned, digging in her purse and grabbing the stake she kept on hand. One vampire was easy to handle, but she could sense three. And the crying of their victim thrummed through her mind briefly, letting her know they weren't being innocent that night. So with a deep sigh she disappeared down the alley, sliding off her shoes so the heels wouldn't hinder her ass kicking capabilities.

* * *

><p>Mikaela sat in her isolated spot behind the bleachers, knees to her chest as she tried to get Sam to respond to her. Without her watcher's backup it had taken her a bit longer than normal to finish off all the vampires, and when she'd got back to her phone Sam hadn't taken the cancellation well. She wasn't surprised; she had made a big deal of the date, and then to suddenly cancel without explanation... she knew how it looked.<p>

She glanced up briefly when someone else squeezed in to the space behind the bleachers, crossing her legs so that Miles could toss her the box he had in his hand. She almost smiled when she saw that it was a new alarm clock.

"How'd you know it was a bad night?" She asked, putting the alarm clock to the side.

"Sam texted me about some things," Miles responded, sitting in front of her.

They both knew that when she had a bad night her appliances usually suffered for it. Most often it was her alarm clock, the thing that dared to wake her up. Occasionally it was her curling iron, her blow dryer, or even the coffee maker. But she'd been doing good on only destroying the alarm clock lately.

"How many were there?" Miles asked after a minute, digging around in his bag to take out his lunch.

"Three," Mikaela responded honestly, knowing by now that the teen in front of her had the weird ability to always tell when she was lying. "One was old. Powerful. Took a bit."

"Hurt anywhere?"

Mikaela sighed, going through the usual questions with Miles. Usually he tried to be with her, but there were just some occasions where he couldn't be. Last night he had been off following another trail, actually trying to give her a break so she could have her date with Sam, it just hadn't worked out. And so he always had a specific set of questions for when he couldn't be at her side, and by now she knew the routine so well that she didn't even have to think about her responses, so she snatched the brown paper bag out of his hands and took out the apple he always packed for her, eating it in between answers.

She idly wondered what Sam would think, to find out that she was actually friends with his best friend. Well, friends was a bit of a stretched term, because neither of them had a choice in the matter. The Slayer had to have a Watcher, and with the Watcher Council gone and the entire thing imploding into itself, she'd been stuck with the in-training-Miles-Lancaster. It had only been after they'd bothered to stop fighting that she'd found out that what remaining Watchers that had been left had been targeted by vampires and demons alike, and Miles' family had died at their hands while he'd been sent to Tranquility to live with an Aunt who didn't know their ways. He'd largely taught himself, going so far as to even train himself to become a warlock. When they'd first met he'd had to teach her a lot of things, but now they were on more even footing.

"Sam thinks I'm cheating, doing drugs, or selling drugs," Mikaela informed him finally, watching Miles stop mid question to stare at her with wide eyes.

Then his eyes shifted to his lap, telling her that he'd already known this. She gritted her teeth, tossing the apple at the underside of the bleachers hard. She knew that Sam probably wouldn't have come to the conclusion on his own, but if Miles knew about it when Sam thought he hated Mikaela, then it must be what he was seriously starting to think. She wondered if it had been Bumblebee or Judy to start putting these thoughts in his mind, contemplating which would be easier to guilt by crying.

"Why don't you just tell him, Miks?" Miles asked, not surprised by her outburst of anger at all.

"He still thinks we hate each other, Miles, how do you think he'll react knowing what I am and what your role in everything is?" Mikaela hissed, "And I don't even know why he thinks you hate me! How will he react when he realized what I have to do all the time? He has enough to deal with!"

Miles held up his hands in a peaceful gesture, "It was a suggestion, Mikky. If you told me what he has to deal with maybe I could help. Because there's way too many vamps around lately, if you haven't noticed. I think a new clan's moved to town, he could be in danger anyway."

Mikaela snorted at the thought of Sam in danger. She had no doubts that Bumblebee rarely actually even let him leave his sensor range, even when they were supposed to be on a private date. Sam knew better, too. Because while Bumblebee was technically both of their Guardians, he was so much closer to Sam, and it didn't help with what they were beginning to suspect of her.

* * *

><p>"You for sure have her trail?"<p>

Sam knew he had asked more than he should've, and he knew that he was just getting an annoyed look from Bumblebee, but he wanted to make sure. It was the seventh time in the row that Mikaela had left them suddenly after a text message, and they'd finally had enough. While Sam was the one dating Mikaela, Bumblebee thought of her as a close friend, and they were both fed up with whatever it was that she was disappearing to do.

That's why he was lucky that his Guardian happened to be a very advanced being from outer space, one that could leave a trace on an organic of his choice and follow them through that. Sam hadn't asked if he had one on him because it hadn't needed to be asked, and while Mikaela might get pissed off at them following her at least they'd finally know.

"I can not fathom why she would come to the cemetery," Bumblebee said after a moment, leading Sam into it. He was in his human form for the time, making it easier for them to track their wayward partner. "Do you think it has something to do with it almost being Halloween?"

"I dunno," Sam replied, "She told me she hates cemeteries and spooky stuff, so..."

Mikaela had told him a lot of things, though. Had told them both a lot of things that didn't quite work out, and that was the whole reason they were there right now. It wasn't that he didn't want to trust his girlfriend, he loved her so much that it physically hurt for him to not trust her, but things just weren't adding up and he'd rather know then be dragged along in the dirt until she decided to dump him. And Bumblebee agreed with him.

Bumblebee put out an arm to stop him, making Sam look up from where he was walking to squint into the darkness in front of him. He could make out several shapes, noticing Mikaela's form among them.

"Something is off. Those people with her... Only one registers normally with me, and that's... Miles?"

Bumblebee sounded as confused and as lost as Sam was, and carefully they edged closer. While the Scout could probably see what was going on already, Sam could not, and so the Autobot led the way, making sure it was safe for Sam to follow him before gesturing for him to do so. They hid behind a mausoleum, Sam peering around one side and Bumblebee around the other so they could both look out at the scene in front of them. And what the teen saw nearly made his heart stop, because it defied anything logical that he'd ever learned.

Mikaela and Miles stood a few feet apart, Mikaela just holding a piece of wood in her hand while Miles seemed to be holding a crossbow. Both of them had their hair pulled back into ponytails, a look which Sam had never seen his best friend wear before, although it was oddly flattering on him. They were both dressed for whatever fight seemed to be happening, too, because Mikaela rarely wore jeans and combat boots, and it was even rarer for Miles to not be seen in baggy pants. They were surrounded by a few men and women alike, all of their faces scrunched up in a terribly inhuman way, some of them seeming to have absurdly long canine fangs poking out.

Sam watched in stunned silence for a moment as Miles and Mikaela worked together flawlessly, taking out creature after creature. The word vampire slid through his mind, and he breathed it out for his Autobot to hear, even if he wasn't sure that's what the creatures in front of him were. He knew Bumblebee was looking at him in confusion, but it wasn't like he knew for sure, it was just a guess. Vampires had always been a fairy tale to him, but now, when Mikaela shoved a stake in a guy and Sam watched him turn to dust, he was wondering just how true those fairy tales were.

Their fighting faltered when Miles got separated too far from Mikaela, his friend being picked up as if he was as light as a rag doll and thrown into a tombstone several feet away. That was when Bumblebee had enough, darting forward to join the fight and leaving Sam behind the mausoleum, watching his best friend crumple to the ground.

* * *

><p>Mikaela gasped out Miles' name when she saw him go flying, watching in horror as he crumpled to the ground momentarily. But it wasn't long before he was already struggling to get up, using one forceful motion to send the vampire who had thrown him flying until he got impaled on a tree limb. He had to be very pissed and hurting pretty badly if he was breaking out the magic, and she would have gone over to check on him if she hadn't known that to break his focus at this point was to put him in danger all over again.<p>

And that was when she noticed Bumblebee's human form running up to her, grabbing the crossbow that Miles had let fall to the ground and tearing a stake out of it, turning and stabbing the first vampire that he could with it. She stared in surprise as the Autobot turned to give her a dark look, before going and staking another vampire. She didn't bother to look in the direction he had come from; somehow she just knew she'd see Sam staring at her, and her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach.

Mikaela put Sam out of her mind, letting her Slayer instincts take over and blocking everything but immediate survival out. With Bumblebee helping everything got finished much faster, the Autobot seeming to gravitate towards Miles to help him take out any of the vampires he wasn't using magic on. Ten minutes later and every vampire that had showed up that night was nothing more than a dust pile on the ground, Miles the only one left breathing heavily. She looked around, counting in her mind how many had made up this clan. She had killed three the night before, and eight tonight. Miles and Bumblebee had taken out the remaining six.

Mikaela turned her attention on the Autobot and her Watcher, noticing the look of pure awe on Miles' face. She knew that with the adrenaline rushing through him he still probably hadn't realized that Bumblebee was a stranger just yet, a potential enemy, because no human should have been that good at just walking in and helping them kill vampires.

"Can I marry you, dude?" Miles asked breathlessly, staring at Bumblebee in awe.

Bumblebee quirked a small smile before moving behind Miles, and she watched the teen tense up when Bumblebee put his hands on his hips. Then the Scout made Miles move a certain way, and Mikaela heard an audible crack followed by a sigh of relief from her Watcher.

"Dear lord, please tell me your name so I can know who I'm gonna marry," Miles groaned happily, twisting his back from side to side as if to test that it worked alright.

Sam came out from behind the mausoleum, Mikaela watching him walk towards them slowly. Miles caught sight of him as well, looking from his best friend towards her and then back and forth multiple times. Then she watched as Miles turned around and actually seemed to realize that whoever the tall blonde was behind him, he was a stranger first and foremost, and could pose a threat.

She wasn't at all surprised when the expression dropped off Miles' face and he moved to her side, as if he could protect her through this trial as well as any other his job forced him to.

"You guys followed me." Mikaela said finally, sending a hurt look at Sam and an accusatory glare at Bumblebee. "Did you really trust me so little?"

Sam winced, "Miks, we're sorry, but-"

"I am not apologetic at all," Bumblebee interjected, and Mikaela and Sam both turned to stare at him in surprise. "You have been lying to us and endangering yourself. I do not care what those things you were fighting are or why you were fighting them, you should have told me about them. I am your Guardian and I am supposed to protect you."

"She already has a watcher, man." Miles scoffed, glaring at Bumblebee. "And I'd say a damn good one at that. Just who are you that you willing jump into the fray and can kill vampires that easily, huh? Some type of demon?"

"He's an alien, Miles." Mikaela said quickly, "And those were vampires, Bumblebee."

"He's a what?"  
>"Those are just human myths, they must have been-"<br>"Not just human myths, asshole, they're very real and very scary!"  
>"I've dealt with worse, organic."<br>"Organic?!"

Mikaela stared at the two blondes as they started snipping back and forth at each other, closing her eyes and rubbing at her temple as she felt a headache forming. Then she put her arm around Sam, leading him far enough away that Miles and Bumblebee could barely be heard, before sitting them down and launching into her tale.

* * *

><p>Sam stared at his girlfriend as she picked fitfully at the grass she was sitting on. It took nearly twenty full minutes, but she finally worked him through what a Slayer was, what a Watcher was and how Miles worked into that, and how most of the horror stories he'd heard as a little kid were real and were used to warn humans who were too weak to otherwise do anything on there own about the monsters that went bump in the night.<p>

He might not have believed her if it hadn't been for everything with the Autobots, and with everything he'd seen that night. His mind felt like it was being stretched too full with stuff that shouldn't even be possible, but somewhere deep inside him he wanted to nearly cry with relief. And here he and Bumblebee had been thinking and fearing the worst about Mikaela.

Too happy to contain himself, Sam leaned forward and pulled Mikaela into a deep kiss. It didn't take her long at all to respond, and he knew while she might be angry that he had been questioning her that they'd be alright. And she had every right to smack him for it later on, hold it over his head for cuddles and pampering, and she'd know that, too.

"I thought you and Miles hated each other?" Sam asked after a couple of minutes of reaffirming their relationship.

"Okay, what did he even say that made you think that?" Mikaela asked, and he could hear the annoyance in her voice. "He never told me, just texted me to act like I thought he was a shitty person, which isn't that hard, but still!"

"He called you a jock concubine," Sam told her slowly, wondering how angry it would make her. "Back when I was kicking him out of Bee to go get you when you walked away from Trent."

Mikaela growled, "You fall for one Incubus' spell and that asshat never lets you live it down, I swear!"

"Er..." Sam stared at her, "What?"

"Incubus is a male sex demon, basically. We had one in town back in middle school, star football player for about a year, and well... I fell for his human disguise pretty hard." Mikaela scowled, "Miles suspected him since he was the new kid, but I didn't want to believe that he was the one causing all those girls to be hospitalized. Before I knew it he was targeting me and, well, not going into any details, but Miles had to get me out of it and kill the demon himself."

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm not horrified at the implication behind that."

"I agree, we need a topic change."

"Uhm..." Sam looked around, eyes finally landing on Miles and Bumblebee some ways away. "I was hoping that Bee's introduction to Miles would go a bit smoother than this."

Mikaela looked over as well, cursing under her breath. "We have to explain everything to him. He's gonna be so pissed that I kept this from him."

"We both did," Sam responded, though he knew it wouldn't make coming clean any easier.

The few times Miles got angry he could be pretty scary, and through Mikaela's explanation he now knew a bit more of why his friend could go from a nonthreatening skater-esque loser to very intimidating. His friend being a warlock was a surprising tidbit of information that he planned to find out more on later. And he was still trying to decide whether his girlfriend being a monster slayer was worrying or extremely hot.

* * *

><p>It took them nearly half an hour to explain everything enough for Miles to be content. Even Bumblebee had been surprised by just how many questions he'd asked pertaining to the Cybertronians and the Allspark, even oddly pleased, but by the end of it both Mikaela and Sam had wanted to kill the blonde teen.<p>

It took another ten minutes for Mikaela to explain their side of the story to Bumblebee, but knowing about each other didn't seem to make the Scout and the teen get along any better. In fact, it just gave them more ammunition, Bumblebee calling Miles a witch and Miles coming up with a few creative insults of his own. It got so bad that Bumblebee shifted into his bipedal mode just to show off to Miles, and Sam got angry enough about that to both punish them with a ten minute silent time out.

It was a silence both she and Sam enjoyed very much as they walked out of the cemetery side by side. Mikaela told her boyfriend some of the nicer stories about what she'd had to go through as the slayer as they walked, then as they waited for Bumblebee to shift to his alt mode and climbed into him.

Five minutes later and they were nearly halfway to Sam's house when Bumblebee's entire frame jerked, the Autobot nearly swerving off the road and letting off a garbled round of Cybertronian from his speakers.

"Bee?" Sam asked worriedly.

"A shock like never before..." played weakly through Bumblebee's speakers, and Mikaela turned in her seat to glare at Miles.

"Sorry," Miles grinned, not even bothering to put on an innocent face. "Just wanted to see if he'd feel it!"

"Felt pretty good," Bumblebee's voice finally came through the speakers again as his engine purred.

Mikaela started to laugh as she tried to decide who looked more horrified, Miles or Sam.


End file.
